It is known to make containers for liquid of plastics material, for example, high density polyethylene. Such containers may be closed by, for example, sealing the opening of the container with a cap, such as a threaded cap that screws onto a mouth of the container. While liquid containers are known, they often exhibit undesirable properties when pouring out the contents. As a flowable substance is poured from a container, a vacuum is created, drawing air into the container to replace the volume of the contents poured out. Typically, this airflow enters the container through the same opening through which the flowable substance is exiting the container. At a certain point, the flow of the flowable substance reaches a point where the substance exiting the container blocks or interrupts the air flow into the container, creating a phenomenon known as “glugging.” Glugging often causes uneven and uncontrollable pouring, leading to splashing, spills, and other undesirable results. Existing containers typically do not exhibit satisfactory performance in enhancing a smooth, controllable flow of contents when poured and reducing glugging.
The present assembly is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior containers of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.